1. Technical Field
The present inventive concepts relate to the field of semiconductor packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensors (such as charge coupled device (CCD) sensors, complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor devices, etc.) are employed in various electronic products, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, optical mouses, surveillance cameras, biometric identification devices, etc.
Due to the trends towards miniaturized and multi-functional electronic products, demand continues for semiconductor packages incorporating image sensors providing reduced size, increased integration, reduced power consumption, increased functionality, increased signal processing speeds, increased reliability, reduced costs, and/or increased image definition and/or quality. To meet these demands, numerous studies are under way. In addition, methods of fabricating CCD sensors or CMOS sensors in a more cost-efficient manner are being researched.